


Goodnight and Sweet dreams

by Blue_hare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Growing Up Together, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Doujinshi, Kid Fic, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_hare/pseuds/Blue_hare
Summary: I hope this house will always be somewhere you can sleep peacefully...





	Goodnight and Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have all read Little Sugar's Garden anthology series. Its tooth-rotting and I love it and its what inspired this work!  
> Thank you hitomi for drawing such cute kids. :)

It was during an especially overcast night that _he_ first came to stay. 

Erwin had snuck out of bed, after waiting ten minutes, after his father had tucked him and kissed him.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams."

Earlier in the day they had at the bookshop. The special one his father frequented every other day, of every other month, and Erwin had gotten a new book from Miss Agatha. 

He loved it there.

All the books were wrapped nicely in soft cloth and kept hidden behind special glass. Erwin had always treasured books himself, despite the teasing from the older students. To see them cherished so, had left him feeling warm in his and he had, immediately, decided that this bookshop was his favorite place, second only to his Fathers study with the comfy chair.

The book he received was a brand new one.

"The jacket and cover is new Erwin. Please tell me what you think of it. Look through the drawings carefully, Leo worked very hard on them." Katia had said from behind the counter, smile crinkling the corner of her eyes.

"And remember..."

"It’s special and it’s a secret of _The Secret Book Club_." Erwin said out loud, smiling to himself.

With no friends there had never been any secrets for Erwin to have or to keep. So finally having one made him feel special.

Tonight, his father would be gone away, for a meeting, so he would not notice the light from the lantern below his bedroom door.

He had "borrowed" the box of matches from the kitchen drawer after getting a glass of water. Very carefully Erwin stroked the side of the box with the match and lit the candle. He liked watching the smoke rise and coil as it disappeared into the surrounding air.

With the blanket wrapped comfortably around him, he laid on his belly and ran his fingers across the blue cover.

All the books that got a new cover had the tittles on the second page in neat cursive that was done by Miss Agatha. One day Erwin would learn to write like that because she was already teaching him. He couldn't wait to grow up and have a "duty" in _The Secret Book Club_ like his Papa and them.

 _Animal Atlas_ , was written neatly on the second page.

His eyes roved the letters and with his fingers he traced the drawing of the animal on the page; long snout and pointed ears 

“Aardvark.”

So enthralled was he, in his reading that, he did not notice the clock reach the midnight hour and still his father did not arrive. He was reading on _giraffes_ , eyes wide at how long their necks could be when he heard the sound of carriage wheels and horse hooves hitting the cobblestones. He scrambled to blow out the candle and wrap the book up in its special box and to slide it under his bed. When the door opened he was already under the covers trying to silence his giggles with his hands. That brief, panicked, scramble always managed to make him feel like a character from one of his adventure books.

He heard his fathers steps and then a softer pair. There were noises coming from the kitchen and his fathers muffled voice, kept low as to not wake him. Erwin closed his eyes tight and listened to his father going up the stairs and then after a moment down again.

Erwin must have fallen asleep because he didn't hear his father came back up again.

_

Errol Smith usually gave himself the luxury of sleeping in an hour or two on most Saturdays. This was mostly because his 9 year old son liked to sneak out of bed and stay up looking through his books. This Saturday he got up early, even though it had been a long and stressful night. He usually didn't leave for such a long period of time when he went for meetings and he usually didn't bring orphaned children back either...

 _The Secret Book Club_ was not really a book club although, there were books involved. It was a secret society of scholars, from all throughout the 3 walls, which met and discussed the keeping and preservation of secret records and knowledge on the outside world safe from military and monarchical censorship and/or destruction. Knowledge before the walls was incredibly rare and also incredibly illegal.

All the members thought it was a necessary risks and a duty worth taking over. Especially because most of the members were giving this task by their own relatives. A sacred duty passed within families, from one generation to the next.

Before the Great Purge of the world beyond the walls.

Before the Reiss king had gone mad and in his madness erased the memories and knowledge from the people of Paradis Island.

Thankfully whispers of the Kings plans were made known and so those that knew of the importance of knowledge, and of truth, acted accordingly, hiding books within their families as secret heirlooms and amassing those books until this society was born.

He wondered how it might have felt to find a letter, addressed to himself, from a self that no longer remembered writing it. Simply hoping that the "erased him" would trust in themselves.

'How brave was grandfather,' he thought, 'and how bold and stubborn they were, in their defiance of a King…to have gone against the wishes of a God.'

Tonight, the children and great grandchildren of those brave people would defy the Kings orders once more. 

It was nearing the end of tonight’s meeting when a strange man crashed in unexpectedly. For a brief moment they thought that all was lost until he revealed his ancestors letter and a small young child hiding behind him, wearing a cloak several sizes too big.

The man was a murderer but, he was an Ackerman and that name meant something to them all. The name of the family that at one point stood at the beck and call of the King and later turned refusing to execute the Reiss Kings orders. The King was swift in his vengeance and the Ackerman family was persecuted and driven to extinction. They had known or suspected at least, that like their books, they had survived in the shadows and darkness. And here one was, with a child in tow.

He spoke crudely and harshly, not at all what Errol would like to hear before a child, but was honest about the circumstances surrounding his appearance.

The child’s Mother had died of disease in the Underground (awful, horrible place) and they had been brought up for the last year with the Grandfather until 2 days ago when the elderly grandfather had passed. The man could not bring the child up, the Grandfather had said in a letter with very specific steps as to what should be done with his great-grandchild. 

"So who the fuck wants a brand-- sorta new brat to raise?" Kenny had said looking rather pleased at the scared, disbelieving faces of those goody, goody old farts. "I aint leaving the brat with no pervs either. I'd kill him myself before I'd let my baby sisters brat anywhere near one o' them." 

He looked through beady eyes and let the smoke from his cigarette curl around his mouth.

'An old, drake dragon." Errols mind supplied immediately, much to his embarrassment. 'Erwin has been getting to me.'

'Oh.'

He stepped forward.

" I have a 9 year old son at home and I would be happy to take care of the young girl." 

"You blind or do those glasses not work worth shit?" Kenny pushed the child forward and ruffled their already messy hair. "Tell 'em you 'aint no girl you damn brat."

"Don't touch me you piece of shit." They said angrily in a childs high voice. They quickly glared at Errol with large grey eyes. "And I’m not a girl, you blind four-eyes!" 

That left Errol mighty shocked and amused and he quickly apologized and made no mention of the child’s long black hair.

"Well, here are the "girlies" things," to which the child harrumphed, "There’s money and I’ll be send'in some monthly." The child had become quiet as they seemed to grasp that Kenny would be leaving them soon. 

"Don’t make s' much trouble for the blind four-eyes and _don't_ beat the other brat up too badly." Kenny said nonchalantly, not looking at the child. They made to leave having had enough of those old farts and their stupid expressions but, stopped when the child would not let go of their black coat.

He looked down at the child, seeming annoyed at them, and crouching down to their eye level.

"You gonna start blubbering? Like a girlie baby?" They said even as they wiped the childs teary eyes. " _Levi_ , I can't bring you with me and gramps didn't want that either." Levi nodded doing his best to stop his sniffles. Kenny gripped him by his shoulders and looked at him squarely.

"Listen to me, anytime you wanna leave cuz you don't like it or these "nice" people aren't so nice. I'll know and I'll come get you. Ok? But you also gotta try cuz, I'll come then too and I won’t be happy, you understand?" Kenny declared loudly for all to hear as Levi nodded sadly. 

He left and Levi looked at him do so.

_

The ride back home was quiet and Levi quietly sniffled all the while and trying his best to hide his tears. Errol felt his heart clench in pain but knew Levi would not take kindly to any acknowledgement of his grief. He decided then to talk to him about Erwin. He told him, right before they arrived, that Erwin liked to think he was very clever about his sneaking out of bed, to read after his bed time. But, sometimes, he forgot to close the curtains and if you looked right before the carriage got too close to the house he could see the light from his bedroom window.

Errol was very pleased that despite, Levis apparent lack of interest in his tales of Erwin, he still (very "sneakily") moved to the window ("It’s the other one Levi.") and peered out to catch the light from the second floor window go out before they stopped at the entrance. He swore he saw Levi grin then.

He helped him (he was quite grumpy about this) exit the carriage and they made their way inside. Errol had thought of giving his bedroom to Levi tonight and tomorrow they would think of turning the spare room into a proper bedroom for him. He explained that to Levi as he got a glass of water for him to take upstairs. He pointed out Erwins room and was quite amused at Levis curious look and then showed him his bedroom. He offered to help Levi change into his nightgown but was firmly denied with a shake of dark hair. Having nothing else to do or say, he showed him where the bathroom was and wished him "Goodnight and sweet dreams," to which he got an incredibly well executed raised eyebrow(!). 

They went back downstairs and slept on the living room couch, a surprisingly comfortable one at that. 'Tomorrow I'll let Erwin know of our new guest and introduce them to each other.' he thought before quickly falling asleep.

_

And so it was early Saturday morning when Errol got up to put a kettle on the stove for some coffee. He thought of checking on the children but thought it best to let them sleep. Both had had a long night. 'I should really have a talk with Erwin and his reading habits.' he thought as he folded the blanket and fixed the cushions. As he waited for the whistle of the kettle he went through the childs clothes noting that he had very few items and no toys just an old blanket worn and frayed. The envelope of money he had hidden in the kitchen cabinet. So much money had left him apprehensive. He would open an account for the child and put the money for him to use later then.

"Levi Smith" he would be called now forsaking his Ackerman name for safety.

The spare room would be converted into a nice room for Levi. A bed and drawer were already there all that was needed were some new sheets and a blanket. He put the childs clothes to soak deciding that perhaps they could to with a wash to rid them of the strong smell of smoke. He went through the linen closet and found a nice dove-grey blanket and clean, white sheets. He cleaned and dusted the room up and was quite satisfied with the overall appearance.

The kettle whistled downstairs just as he was bringing some of Erwins old clothes to Levi. They would be a tad big on him but they were clean and in good condition until he finished the washing. He made a note to purchase some new better fitting ones because it would turn chilly soon and he would need a warm coat come to think of it.

As he set about making breakfast he heard Erwin thumping noisily as he made his way down the stairs. He was dressed already but his hair was a bird’s nest. Erwin greeted him, a wide smile and hands hiding the match box behind his back.

"Good morning Papa."

"Good morning Erwin. I have a something to talk with you in a little while. We have a guest. I will go fetch them for breakfast. Oh, and fix your hair, its looking very ‘bird-nest-like’."

He watched Erwin instinctively reach for his hair and then change his mind, he was still hiding the matches after all. Shaking his head Errol headed upstairs pretending he didn’t hear a drawer being open. 

He grabbed Erwins old clothes and knocked on the door.

"Levi, can I come in?" He heard a sudden thump and some rustling and then Levis agreement.

Upon entering the room he saw the blanket nearly all the way on the floor and Levi looking very tired and grumpy and very upset. He showed him the clothes he brought but he made no sign of like or dislike, only showed a vague interest when he told him that all his clothes were going to be washed today so, he should change into them. Levi seemed keen on that and quickly went to the bathroom and came back wearing the yellow pajama set and his nightgown folded neatly. He handed that to Errol, quickly, making sure to not touch him. Errol kneeled down.

"Levi, I have breakfast downstairs ready and Erwin...Do you remember him?" He nodded. "He is awake and I would very much like it if you met him, would you like that?" He nodded slower this time. "Okay. Let’s go and have breakfast together. Right now," Errol whispered conspiratorially, "Erwin hair looks like a birds nest." Levi looked up his interest piqued as he nodded.

He stopped on his way to soak Levis nightgown as Levi trailed behind him just far enough to not seem like he was. The kitchen looked much more welcoming now with the sun brightening everything a nice, warm color. Erwin who had been sitting, having fixed his hair, got up as his papa and their guest entered. He was very curious to see who they were.

He saw his father motion for them to step forward and when they didn’t, he moved to the side.

They were a very small little girl, thought Erwin, and their hair was a shiny, black color. They were also wearing his old pajamas. The ones with the bunny on one sleeve and a moon and star on the other. They were very quiet and were hiding their face behind their long hair. 

“Erwin this is Levi and _he_ will be staying with us. Okay?” Erwin looked up at that. He had learned that sometimes when children didn’t have anyone to take care of them, like a “papa” or a “mummy” they got “adopted.” His papa nodded at his unspoken question.

Levi was shaking now, gripping, too long sleeves, waiting for this tall boy called Erwin, to say that he didn’t like him. That he looked and smelled funny.

“Hello, my name is Erwin Smith. I’m very pleased to meet you.” He said extending a hand.

Levi looked up from under his fringe. 

Levi saw big, blue eyes and Erwin saw big, silver-grey eyes and they thought.

‘Pretty.’

Levi quickly looked down making a grumpy face and saying, “Your eyebrows are funny.”

Errol was quick to shake his head at Erwins hurt look and trembling bottom lip; directing both boys to the table for breakfast. He watched Erwin touch his eyebrows as if to hide them as he turned back to his seating place. He held back his snort and clearly heard Levis gasp.

Erwin had fixed his hair very nicely except, for the back which, decidedly, resembled the backside of a duck. Levi seemed to think similarly for he was biting his lip furiously to not show his amusement. His red ears, Errol saw, the only give away. Erwin, an incredibly oblivious child at times, seemed none the wiser.

The three of them sat down for breakfast. Erwin was clearly still upset at Levis unexpected observation and was pushing his food around. Levi was taking small bites of his food half the time and the other was spent looking at an oblivious Erwin. He quickly looked down any time Erwin made an unexpected noise with his spoon or made sudden movements. Levi ears were peeking through his dark hair looking a very bright red.

Errol spent a very amused morning thinking that children were very cute and not at all very sneaky.

_

Erwin had also decided to be the “bigger man” and forgive Levi, even though he hadn’t said “sorry” to him. He wanted to play with him and read with him but Levi always looked very tired and very grumpy. In the end Erwin read by himself. He was very used to that and he, at times, preferred to do so, rather than, to suffer the looks Levi and other children gave him. Levi wasn’t like a little brother at all and he wasn’t a friend either. Erwins chest hurt whenever he thought of that so he was very determined to not think about it at all and instead read plenty of books.

‘Books are better friends anyway.’ sadly thought Erwin.

_

It was another rainy night and in it was still very early in the morning when the sudden flash of lightning woke Erwin up. The sound of thunder still left him afraid but he calmed down whenever he counted how far away the thunder was.

“One, two-“

He heard a thumping coming from the wall. He was frightened, more so, when he heard the sound again.

_Thump. Thump._

The thunder rumbled in the distance as Erwin heard a whimpering noise just next door.

‘Levi.’

Erwin got up and went to the door. He could see his papa’s door open and could hear him snoring. He thought of waking him but he remembered his Papa was very tired from working for . He tip-toed towards Levis room.

“Levi?” he called as he knocked on the side of the door. He heard a frightened whimper coming from the left side of the room. The lightening flashed and Erwin saw the empty bed. Levi had dragged the blanket from his bed and was huddled from inside, with his back against the wall. He was hiding his teary face as Erwin called his name out again, taking a step inside.

“Ervy…?” came the watery reply.

Erwin looked at the shaking lump and reached for the blanket to uncover a very scared and wet with tears Levi.

“Are you scared? It’s okay, it’s just thunder. You can sleep in my room if you want. My fathers says that when the night is rainy, we can sleep in each other’s room, if we get scared. That’s why he leaves the doors open, like tonight.” He explained.

Levi looked at him shaking uncontrollably.

“Levi why are you sleeping over here? Do you not like the bed?

“If someone finds you unprepared in a dark place you won’t survive it.”

Levis reply was very strigthforward and delivered so unbelievingly honest that it made something in Erwin twist in pain and in anger. So shocked was Erwin that, he unconsciously threw his arms around him, and embraced Levi tightly. He felt an overwhelming sense of protection for the trembling Levi so much that his eyes began to sting and burn hotly.

Levi was very quiet in Erwins embrace but he felt very warm and very comforted. Only his mummy and grandpa (and sometimes mean, smelly Kenny) had ever hugged him like that. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Erwin smelled very nice. Much, much better than smelly Kenny.

Erwin loosened his hold and looked at Levi. It was still storming outside and he didn’t want to leave Levi alone in the dark. He picked him up, hard as it was for him, with the blanket still engulfing Levi and made his way to his bedroom.

Levi was very compliant about it and wrapped his arms around Erwin and only let go when they reached his bed. He helped Levi up and then arranged both blankets so that they would both be covered and warm. Erwin was very embarrassed, now that they were both under the blankets in his bed, but still held tightly to Levis small hand (they were much smaller and warmer than his) anyway and told him about the lightning and the thunder and the counting.

The lightening flashed. 

Erwin began.

“One.”

“Two.”

Levi followed.

On the 13th count the thunder rumbled but Levi was already asleep, peacefull and feeling very safe, face turned towards Erwin.

Erwin reached for a strand of his dark hair, feeling how soft it was. Levis eyelashes were wet and his tear marks were just drying. Erwin looked intently Levi as he slept calmly and kissed his head just like his Papa did for him and whispered.

“Goodnight and sweet-dreams, Levi.”

_

Erwin ran home from school a brand new book in his arms.

“Levi! Levi!”

He looked through the kitchen and when he didn’t find Levi drinking tea, he made his way to the living room, to the spot before the big window.

There he was, sleeping contentedly, with his head on the pillow Agatha and Katia had gifted him for his 7th birthday and a familiar blanket held tightly in his hand. It was very much like Levi to drag that pillow and Erwins blanket to the window on sunny days to take naps.

‘Like a cat.’ Erwin smiled to himself leaning over the slumbering Levi.

“Ervy…? I’m sorry I fell asleep.” Levi awoke. He had always been a light sleeper, not at all like the two other Smiths. Erwin smiled watching Levi rub his eyes awake.

“Its fine, I don’t mind. Father often says that “sleeping children grow.” Erwin patted Levis head. Levi had gotten his hair cut just 2 days ago, in the same style as the one Erwin had his done. Erwin had come home after school with his clothes messy and visibly upset after the older boys had stuck chewing gum on the back of his hair. Both Agatha and Katia had been devastated. “Such a waste.” they said when both boys had their haircuts (especially at Levis long locks).

Levi had been more than fine with it because his long hair was itchy and too hot and because he didn’t want Erwin making those sad faces. He never liked it when Erwin was upset. Upon hearing what had happened he declared his immediate hate for those boys and cursed them so much and so thoroughly that Uncle Errol had to give him a really long time out and no dessert. Uncle didn’t know that Erwin had snuck him dessert later and had giving Levi a big hug.

“I got a new book today. I can read it to you later.” Erwin said folding the blanket and using it as a pillow as he laid down. “Did you have fun at Aggies house?”

Levi nodded and laid down closer to Erwin.

The sun was nice and warm and the sky was bright blue. A very nice spot for a nap. Erwin closed his eyes as Levi snuggled even closer, resting his face on his chest and closing his eyes,sighing. Warmth grew in Erwins chest and he opened his eyes to look at the bright blue sky. With all his heart he made a wish as he listened to Levi soft, even breaths. 

‘I hope this house will always be somewhere you can sleep peacefully.’

Erwin whispered into Levis soft hair.

.

.

.

.

.

 _“Goodnight and sweet dreams.”_

.

.

.

.

.

They laid down on the balcony overlooking the sea.

Erwin thought that before the night was over he would, inevitably, have to carry Levi, blanket and all, inside to their bedroom. He would be very mad if they both fell asleep outside. “The fucking mosquitoes! Erwin!”

Levi nuzzled against his chest and sighed murmuring.

“Carry me back if I fall asleep, _Old Man Ervy_.”

Erwin chuckled at the old nick-name.

“Feeling sentimental Levi?” He whispered low in his ear and delighted in the others full body shiver.

Levi lifted his head and quickly pecked him on the lips and looked directly at intense blue eyes.

“Are you going to cry about it _weirdo eyebrows_?” Left eyebrow expertly arched in challenge.

Erwin hummed in thought, withdrawing his arms from around Levi.

“I might forget to carry you back and leave you to be devoured by some “fucking mosquitos” if you keep calling me mean names."

Levi scowled, gripp tightening on Erwins already stretched sweatshirt and grunting until Erwin embraced him once more.

They grew quiet listening to the sea at night and before they closed their eyes they gazed one last time at the many stars high in the sky. Erwin reached for Levis hand raising it to kiss the golden band thinking about a wish long ago. He kissed Levis crown and began…

“Goodnight, Levi”

“Sweet dreams, Erwin.”Levi followed, sighing, finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the dialogue is word for word from Sparkle.  
> Thank you for reading. Its only my second work and my first one-shot. I hope I did okay and you were able to enjoy it.  
> What did you think?


End file.
